


But We Can Stay Here

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 300 Challenge, Counted Word Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Steve and Tony share a sleepy day in bed.Written for the 300-word challenge. Prompt: "Put on the suit."





	But We Can Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking! I needed some fluff rehab ASAP, so I wrote a ficlet for the 300-word challenge posted on my discord server. (*waves* Hi discord buddies!)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song [Intertwined by dodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc). The title is from the lyrics of that song. 
> 
> Comments are love. Enjoy!

They were intertwined in each other and in sheets. The sun was rising, slanting through their windows, and Tony kept his eyes closed. He snuggled into Steve’s shoulder blade and hugged him closer.

“Mm,” Steve murmured. 

“Mm,” Tony agreed. 

They did their best to melt into the mattress and into each other. Eventually the sun moved so it wasn’t shining in their eyes, and Steve turned in Tony’s arms so they could trade sweet, chaste kisses. They swapped morning breath and tiny smiles like they were precious, to be cherished in the moment they existed and then replaced in the next. 

Tony ran his fingernails lightly over Steve’s back, making him shiver. He liked watching Steve lose himself in the feeling, so he did it again. Steve sucked at a spot on his jaw in return. It was ever a give and take-- between them was no air, no clothes, no worries. Just gifts, and gifts in return. Back and forth like a pendulum.

The world outside tried to rouse them, but they would not be roused. The sounds of the city collided outside their window, but in each other’s arms nothing mattered but the other. They drank in their ignorance like it was holy water, seeking only to suspend their blessed moment forever. They prayed, as much as men who drink with gods pray. They worshipped. 

 

The one destruction that could reach them finally did, and they were bathed in emergency red lights. Jarvis chimed in from above, calling: “Avengers, Assemble.”

For a few, precious seconds, they pretended their peace was unbroken, holding each other tighter. Then, with a sad smile and a sigh, They separated and became two beings again.

You know what to do,” Steve murmured, stealing one last kiss from his lover. “Put on the suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
